You Raise Me Up
by angels-wings42
Summary: Set after ‘The Last Stand’, the world is a different place for the XMen. The world is at last starting to accept mutants.In the mansion there is a story to be told, one of romance and pain, joy and sadness. BobbyMarie, eventually WarrenKitty


A/N: _Hi all. I'm sure a lot of you think you have already read this chapter, but think again! evil snigger I've rewritten the entire end bit of it, as I wasn't happy with what was already there. I've changed the rating from M to the one below it, but it will probably go back up again! _

_Also the chapters will be alternating. This one is Warren, then Kitty, Bobby and Marie, so we get an incite into all of there lives, not just one character. However, Warren and Bobby will be the 2 main and central characters, hence the fact it is found under "Iceman" and "Angel" _

_Before I forget Professor X and Jean Grey are both still alive and Rouge has taken the cure and her powers will not return. She will be known as Marie._

Story Summary: Set after 'The Last Stand', the world is a different place for the X-Men. The world is at last starting to accept mutants and a calm has come over the mansion. Within the mansion there is a story to be told, one of romance and pain, joy and sadness.

Bobby and Marie's relationship is set in fast forward, but are they honestly ready to take the next step? Are they ready to face the consequences of what might happen if they do?

Kitty felt betrayed and used by Bobby's eagerness to return to Marie, and doesn't think she'll ever love again. But will the charm of new comer Warren Worthington the Third make her change her mind?

Warren is new to the mansion and falls for Kitty soon after meeting her. Believing in 'true love at first sight' Warren takes his chances, only to find out that Kitty still likes Bobby. Can Warren teach Kitty how to love again or will she hang onto Bobby when she really should let go?

4 lives, interwoven with each other. Wheels have been set in motion and there is no turning back. Love is their destiny. And true love always finds a way.

This is their story.

You Raise Me Up.

Chapter One : Warren.

_November 15th, 2035_

Warren Worthington the Third stood in the shadows, across the road from the mansion that loomed up in front of him. Did he really want to be here? Then again, if was a hell of a lot better than the world he had left behind. His Father had been threatening to find a cure for all mutants, to suppress the very gene that made them who they were, despite the fact that the world was starting to accept them. And Warren was going to be his test dummy. He had grown to love his wings. They gave him a freedom that nobody else in the world had. The ability to fly. And his Father could get fucked if he thought Warren was going to give that up.

He took a deep breath and crossed the road. His wings were bound in their harness and it felt uncomfortable, they longed to be let free, to stretch out as much as they wanted. He stopped in front of the gate and looked the at shiny plaque attached to it. _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. _

He hoped they would accept him, take him in, even though he was almost 21. All he wanted was a place to sleep.

_Inside the mansion _

Charles Xavier wheeled himself across the room, before turning his chair to face Logan, Storm, Jean and Scott. The news for them all was grim. Money was starting to run low, and was needed desperately needed to keep the school open.

Charles sighed, "I just don't know what to do. This has never happened before. I don't know how we are going to get the money."

Logan looked up from where he was pacing back and forth across the carpet.

"Can't one of us get a loan or something?"

Charles shook his head, "Even if you could, it wouldn't be enough. There's just so much to be done to the school. Renovations, payment for the staff who do the cooking and the cleaning, it all…" Charles stopped suddenly.

Jean stepped forward, "Professor?"

Charles held up a finger, "Someone is out there."

In the hallway, Warren heard a sudden voice in his head,

"It's okay son, come in. We won't hurt you."

He jumped and looked around wildly, trying to seek out the person who had just spoke to him.

He heard the voice again, "Second door on your right, come on, we mean you no harm."

He nervously headed over to the second door on his right and pushed it open. He stepped inside and looked around.

A mid-aged man was seated in a wheelchair, surrounded by a mass of people. They all smiled at him except one. A muscly man, who didn't look like he would take no shit from nobody.

"Hello, I'm Charles Xavier." The man in the wheelchair.

"This is Ororo Monro, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Hank and Logan." Muscly man who would take no shit from nobody.

Warren attempted a smile.

"Warren Worthington the Third. I heard this was a safe place for mutants. I hope you don't mind me just showing up like this." He felt his wings trying to twitch in there constraints and he longed to free them. It had been too long since he had been able to spread them wide.

"Not at all Warren, you are most welcome." That came from Ororo, who held her hand out to him to shake. He took it automatically, he's private and posh up bringing had served him well.

"So, _Warren, _what's your real name?"

Warren felt confused, "Real name?"

Charles smiled at him, "What Scott means is what is your mutant name? We here all have two names, one that is used outside the school and one that is used inside. The one used inside the school relates to each individuals mutancy or special powers. Myself and Jean are the two exceptions. Scott is also know as Cyclops, he has a dangerous amount of power that can be unleashed from his eyes, hence the glasses. Ororo is also know as Storm, she can change the weather whenever she feels like it. Hank is Beast, don't think I need to explain why. And Logan, he is Wolverine. Advanced healing powers beyond that of any human."

Logan interrupted, "Don't forget the claws,"

Warren watched in amazement as 3 lethal looking metal knives slide out through his knuckles. He really wouldn't take no shit from nobody.

Charles looked at Warren again, "So now you know what Scott meant. What is your real name Warren?"

"I, uh, I don't have one. I'm a mutant yes, but I don't have any fancy name."

"Show us what you can do Warren."

Slowly, Warren undid his shirt, and let it drop to the ground. He watched their reactions, to see if they were horrified or disgusted. He then undid his harness and let his wings free, 8ft long on each side of his body, 16ft in total. He flapped them, happy to have them out of their confinement.

"Warren, they're beautiful. You can't be ashamed of something like that."

Charles looked at him pointedly.

"Something tells me someone wants to go for a fly. Of you go son, stretch those wings. It's not good to keep them cooped up like that for long."

They all watched as a huge grin took over Warren's handsome features. Storm crossed and opened one of the glass doors on the far side of the room.

Warren took of at a run, out through the open door and out into the open, his wings spread out on either side of him and flapped powerfully, lifting him up in to the sky, up higher and higher.

Down on the ground below him, Charles and Storm watched him, hearing his whoops of joy and delight.

"Something tells me Professor, that he hasn't been able to do that in a long time."

"I think you're right there Storm. He comes from a troubled past, from a family who refused to accept him for who he is. The attempt to produce a cure for mutants proves that."

They watched as Warren turned in mid air and headed back to the ground. He landed and stretched his wings out to their full length. With the sun shining in from behind him, it made him look just like an Angel.

"I agree Storm. That name would suit him quite well."

Warren looked at them.

"Angel."

Warren smiled and looked a little bit embarrassed. But the name did suit him well.

"Come on back inside Warren, Bobby should be down in a moment to show you to your room."

Warren followed Storm and Charles back inside, taking time to look around and admire the building. It was truly beautiful and obviously very old, but it had a homely feel to it, something Warren hadn't felt in a long time.

A knock at the door startled him out of his day dream and he turned around just as a brown headed boy with ice blue eyes entered the room.

"Ah Bobby, this here is Warren Worthington the Third, could you please show him to his room and perhaps show him around the mansion when he's feeling up to it?"

Bobby nodded, "Sure thing,"

Turning to Warren, he held out his hand and Warren shook it.

"I'm Bobby, they call me Iceman." Warren winced and shuddered as Bobby iced his hand up. Bobby grinned and released his hand and the coldness vanished.

"Nice wings"

Nice? This place was unbelievable. That was twice in about 20mins that his wings had been complemented. Maybe this place wasn't going to be so bad after all.  
"Ah, thanks" he mumbled, looking down at the floor uncomfortably.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room."

Bobby made for the door, but Warren hesitated, his wings were still on display. He looked toward the harness, which had been placed on a chair and made a snap decision. No more harness, unless he was leaving the mansion grounds. What Storm had said to him before was true. His wings were beautiful.

And it was about bloody time he started to show them off.

Grabbing his jacket, he looked at Bobby,

"Okay, lets go."

"This is the quickest way to get to the dorm rooms." Bobby said as Warren followed him down a corridor and up the main flight of stairs, near the door which Warren had entered by only half an hour earlier. Upon reaching the top, Bobby continued his verbal tour, "The girls rooms are on the right and the boys are off to the left. There's a curfew for all the students under 21, in your own room by 10:30 on a school night and 1am on the weekends. Once in the room, its up to you when to turn the lights out."

A voice behind them made them both stop and turn,

"Bobby!"  
Warren quickly stepped to the side as a petite young lady with white streaks in her hair came running towards them.

"Marie!" Bobby scooped her up in a tight hug, planting a kiss on her mouth, which quickly turned passionate. Warren looked around, pushing his hands into his pockets and tried to find somewhere else to look, other than the couple which were still locked at the lips.

From the wall next to him, a girl had appeared and Warren stared at her in shock. Had she really just walked out of that wall?

She hadn't seemed to notice Warren and proceeded to cat call and wolf whistle Bobby and Marie, giggling the whole time she did.

Finding his voice, Warren asked, "Ah, do they do that a lot?"

The girl jumped and spun around,

"You almost gave me a heart attack! Where did you come from?"

Warren looked embarrassed, "I've been here all along, Bobby is meant to be showing me to my room. Not to seem rude or anything, but did you…your know…just walk through that wall?"

The girl laughed, "Yeah, I did. That's my power, if you want to call it that. I'm Kitty Pryde, alias Shadowcat. I can walk through solid objects, its called phasing. Who are you?"

Warren risked a quick glance towards Bobby and Marie, who were still kissing.

"I'm Warren Worthington the Third. Alias Angel."  
Another glance at the couple. Still kissing.

Kitty noticed the glance and laughed.

"Warren Worthington eh? So it's you we can blame for Bobby and Marie to be constantly snogging in the corner then."

Warren looked confused, "How?"

Another laugh. She seemed like a very happy person. "Marie got the cure and returned 'home' a few weeks ago. Her mutation didn't allow contact of any kind, because she would suck your life force, take your power and ultimately kill you. Ever since she returned, her and Bobby have been inseparable. Its kinda a sickening. So why Angel?"

"Ah quite simple really, because of these,"

Warren extended his wings as far as he could in the narrow hallway. Kitty stared, awe struck.

"Wow! That's seriously funky. Can I touch them?"

Warren looked a bit taken a back.

"Um, sure, fine, if you want."

Just as Kitty was about to stroke one of the feathers, Bobby's voice interrupted.

"I see you've meet Kitty. This is Marie, my girlfriend."

Warren couldn't resist a teasing smile,

"I noticed"

Bobby blushed,

"C'mon, lets keep going!"

Marie and Kitty vanished off together, giggling excitedly and Warren followed Bobby once again, headed towards his new room. Bobby stopped suddenly,

"This is it, its on of the nicest rooms as well. I'll leave you to it, dinners in an hour, if you want any. Just followed the crowd of hungry students."

"Thanks for this, I mean, showing me the way." Warren held out his hand for Bobby to shake, but instead Bobby reached out and gave him a friendly thump on the back.

"Later man."

Warren opened the door to his room and looked around. It was quite nice, and the bed looked very inviting. Maybe just a little nap, before dinner. He could do with it. Stripping down to his boxers he collapsed onto the bed and fell into a dreamless deep sleep.


End file.
